Selene
by ElaineaC
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid has a secret that he hasn't yet shared with the team. However, it seems to get revealed with a little bit of nail polish and a southern accent. This is my first story on , please don't judge me much.


Selene walked into the club and smiled. It was a perfect night to go clubbing.

"Selene! Hey, baby!" the bartender grinned.

"Hey Marc," Selene grinned and walked over.

"What can I get for you?" Marc smiled.

"Just a Long Island Iced Tea please," Selene sat down and looked around the bar.

"Well, hello there," a man walked up to Selene.

"Hey there Mister," Selene's southern accent melting the man's heart.

"What's a beautiful lady like you doing in a bar?" the man smiled.

"I'm here to relax. Got a lot of weight on my shoulders. Just wanna drink and relax for a bit," Selene smiled.

"Maybe I can help you relax," the man grinned.

"Maybe," Selene purred.

"I'm Chansen Baker. May I know your name?" Chasen smiled.

"Selene Wright," Selene smiled and pressed her lips against Chasen's cheek.

"Well, Selene, I am glad I came here in the first place," Chasen grinned.

"As am I Mr.Baker," Selene smiled and sipped on her drink.

"Would you like to dance?" Chasen asked, holding his hand out.

"It would be my honor," Selene took his hand and walked onto the dance floor.

An few hours later, Selene's phone rang and so she stepped out of her room to answer it.

"Reid," Selene let her voice go back to normal.

"We have a case. Come in as soon as you can," Hotch's voice came through the phone's speaker.

"I'll be in in a few," Spencer said and hung up.

"I take it you have to go?" Chasen looked at Selene.

"Yes, I am sorry," Spencer looked at Chansen.

"It's fine," Chansen kissed Spencer's cheek.

Spencer smiled and walked over to his bathroom. He quickly took a shower and removed his makeup.

"Can I see you again?" Chasen asked.

"I would sure hope so," Spencer grinned and gently kissed Chansen's cheek.

Spencer raced out of his apartment and drove to the BAU.

"Glad you could join us," Morgan laughed as Spencer sat down.

"Is that nail polish?" Garcia asked.

"U-Um… I let my friend's daughter paint them earlier," Spencer hid his hands in his sleeves.

"Okay, well we have a local case. Two women were brutally murdered in their homes. Each had their tongues cut out and were raped repeatedly. Victim number one was Sarah Michaels, a 28 year old teacher and victim number two was Lana Summers, a 25 year old probationary cop. He graduated last month with top rankings," Garcia clicked her remote and pictures of the two women appeared.

"Morgan, Rossi go talk to the teachers at the academy. Spencer and JJ go to the school and talk to the coworkers," Hotch got up and dismissed everyone.

When they got into the car, JJ looked at Spencer who was smiling at his phone.

"So are you going to tell me the truth about the nail polish?" JJ smiled.

Spencer froze and looked at JJ in disbelief.

"Come on Spence, I know you have a feminine side. I just want to know why you painted your nails. I won't judge, but you have to promise me that you'll do my nails," JJ smiled.

Reid smiled and pulled up a picture of Selene.

"Holy shit. She's cute. Is she your girlfriend?" JJ asked.

"Look closer jayje," Spencer laughed.

"Oh my god. That's you," JJ looked up at Reid who grinned.

"It is. I go by Selene on a normal occasion, but when I do actual drag contests with the over-the-top hair and stuff, I go by Miss Selena," Spencer smiled.

"I'm going to have to see this Selene, you know," JJ smiled as she started the car.

"I know. She's been dying to meet you and the other girls. There's just not that many people that will accept her," Spencer looked down.

It didn't take long for them to interview the victim's coworker's. They all met back at HQ and went over what they found out. They noticed a connection between the victims. They both go to the same hairdresser. A Michael Worthington, who has multiple charges of aggravated assault and drunk and disorderly. They closed in on his house and found a woman chained to the bed. She was unconscious and Michael was in the bathroom.

"Michael Worthington! FBI! Come out with your hands up!" Morgan ordered and they heard a loud gunshot from inside the bathroom.

Morgan kicked down the door and they found Michael dead by a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head. Emily and JJ quickly got the woman out of the house and into an ambulance. The rest of the team searched the house. They found videos of the killings of each of his victims in the office in Michael's computer. They let crime scene do the rest. They all headed back to the office and awaited JJ and Emily's witness statement.

When that arrived, they all made their case reports and started to pack up. JJ, Emily, and Garcia were walking towards the elevators when Reid snuck behind them.

"Boo," Spencer grinned and they all jumped.

"Spencer Reid!" Garcia held her chest but was smiling.

"Sorry. Anyways, Emily don't do winged eyeliner. It will make you look like you're asian. Just do a small upper lid eyeliner to make your eyes pop and do a smokey neutral eyeshadow with your nice black shirt. It won't clash I promise," Spencer grinned and JJ laughed as she saw the shocked looks on Garcia and Emily's faces as they entered the elevator.

"Boy wonder, you have been holding out on us," Garcia smiled.

"You have no idea. Anyways, go to Cameo Passion tonight. No one else from the team. Just you guys please. I have something to tell you," Spencer smiled as the elevators opened.

"We'll be there," Garcia smiled.

Two hours later, Selene walked into Cameo Passion with her black lace high-neck long sleeve dress with a navy blue underlayer. She pushed back her long brown wavy hair and checked in the mirror to make sure her makeup was still good. She smiled when her smokey natural eyeshadow matched perfectly with her dark red matte lipstick. Finally, she walked over to the table where she saw JJ and the others sitting.

"Do you want me to bring your usual Selene?" Marc, the bartender asked.

"Yes please Marc," Selene smiled.

"I hope I'm not too late?" Selene looked at JJ who had a shocked looked on her face.

The other two were confused as Selene sat down.

"Who are you and can you teach me how you did your wings perfectly?" Garcia asked.

"Let me clear this up," Selene smiled and took off her wig.

"Spencer?" Emily asked.

"The one and only darlin', but I prefer Selene like this," Spencer smiled and put his wig back on.

"Holy mother of all puppies. I did not expect you to tell us that big of a secret tonight," Garcia smiled.

"Here Selene," Marc smiled as he set down Selene's drink.

"Thanks Marc," Selene smiled and took a quick drink.

"When did this whole thing start?" JJ asked.

"When I was 16. When I am Selene, I am much more confident and I just feel better. I feel more like myself, but I am not going through the switch because I love being a guy as well. Selene is reserved for just a me thing," Selene grinned and clicked her stiletto nails on the table.

"You are just perfect!" Garcia grinned.

"Why thank you?" Selene laughed and her southern accent became more pronounced.

A few hours later, they were sitting in the booth clearly drunk and Marc headed over.

"I called a cab for Selene. I don't know where you others live so I am sorry," Marc smiled.

"It's fine Markiee. They'll be stayin' with me," Selene slurred and got up.

All of them made their way outdoors where the taxi was waiting to take them to Spencer's apartment.

The next morning, they woke up at separate times and took a taxi to the bar to get their cars and then drove home. Spencer woke up last and quickly took a shower. He was also the last one to work.

"All three of you are hungover. I sense there was a girls night last night?" Morgan laughed.

"Stop being so loud. We drank waaayyy tooo much," Penelope was sitting at Emily's desk and had coffee in her hands.

Spencer walked in and groaned. Morgan looked at Spencer with wide eyes.

"How ya feeling Spence?" JJ smiled gently.

"Like you all tricked me into drinkin' way over my limit. Oh wait. You did," Spencer pushed his sunglasses up on his face.

"Pretty Boy? Hungover? This is a sight to see," Morgan teased.

Spencer threw one of the books in his bag at Morgan.

"Shut up. Why do you have to be so loud all the time," Spencer groaned and put his head down on his desk.

Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan all stared at Reid who looked up to face them.

"Hungover Reid is a devil," Morgan looked at the book that was thrown at him.

"Drunk Reid is hilarious," Emily walked in and sat down on her desk.

"That I want to see," Morgan grinned.

"You won't ever see it. I will never drink so much again," Reid said with his face in his arms.

"Just you wait," Morgan grinned.

Spencer lifted his hand and flipped Morgan off and the girls just laughed at the male's shocked faces. The rest of the day went smoothly. The guys strayed away from Spencer until his headache started to fade. Spencer's phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Hey," Spencer grinned and sat back.

"Hey yourself. I have a surprise for you. Turn around," Chasen smiled into the phone.

Spencer turned around smiling and Chasen was at the doors holding some food and a small bouquet of flowers.

"I can't believe you are here!" Spencer grinned and hugged Chasen.

"I got the day off and wanted to surprise you at work," Chasen grinned.

"How did you get up here?" Spencer smiled.

"One of the agents here knew me from a case we worked together. He brought me up," Chasen smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you are here," Spencer smiled and gently kissed Chasen's lips.

"Me too. Especially, if that is the welcome I get everytime I surprise you at work," Chasen grinned.

"Well we'll just have to see," Spencer smiled and Morgan cleared his throat.

"Ignore the big man staring at my back protectively. He's just worries about me even if I am a grown man and can choose who I date," Spencer said loudly which made Morgan frown, but the rest of the team laugh.

"So who are you?" Garcia asked bluntly.

"I'm Chasen Baker, Spencer's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you," Chasen moved the flowers over to the other hand to take Penelope's hand and kiss it as a greeting.

"You're so sweet," Penelope smiled.

"He's mine Garcia," Spencer teased and took the flowers and set them on his desk.

"This is Jennifer Jareau, or JJ, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, and the brooding male over in the corner is my overprotective big brother Derek Morgan," Spencer teased Derek and Chasen smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Chasen shook all their hands.

"You too. It's not everyday we see Boy Wonder lip-locking with a hottie like yourself," Garcia grinned.

"Boy Wonder?" Chasen looked at Spencer.

"It's one of many nicknames Garcia has for me. Don't you dare start thinking of a different nickname for me. The one you have is perfect," Spencer smiled and Chasen grinned.

"I wouldn't think of it, my beautiful queen," Chasen whispered and Spencer couldn't help but blush and smile.

"Go ahead and go eat. We can all have dinner at my house later in order to get introductions. Adults only though, so please find sitters those that have children. Does 8pm sound alright with everyone?" Rossi smiled.

"Jessica will probably be able to watch Henry if you'd like JJ," Hotch smiled.

"That would be wonderful," JJ nodded and Hotch texted Jessica.

Spencer and Chasen walked over to the break room and sat down. Little did they know that the team was watching from Garcia's room.

"So that is your team huh?" Chasen smiled as he set up the food.

"Yeah. We are like a family. I don't know what I would do without them," Spencer sat down.

"I'm glad they have your back. I worry sometimes that you will get seriously hurt in the field," Chasen gave Spencer his food.

"I am the same way with you. I have met your partner before though. Considering she is my old college roommate. I trust her with watching your back," Spencer smiled and they talked about small things as they ate.

Chasen left after lunch and Spencer came back in smiling.

"You too are so cute! Does he know…?" Garcia trailed off.

"That's actually how we met. It was amazing!" Spencer couldn't help but squeal a little bit.

"So how did you two meet?" Morgan asked.

Everyone was curious as well, but they didn't voice it.

"We met because I am genderfluid," Spencer deadpanned.

"What?" Morgan looked at Spencer in surprise.

"The reason Chasen and I met was because I am genderfluid and he doesn't care," Spencer glared at Morgan.

"You do what ever you want to in your freetime Pretty Boy. I am not here to judge you. Just be apparently overprotective," Morgan smiled.

Spencer smiled and Hotch and Rossi couldn't help but smiled.

"So, if you are genderfluid, what is the name when you feel more womanly?" Rossi asked.

"Selene Wright," Spencer grinned.

"Will you be coming to dinner as Selene or Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"Selene if it's okay," Spencer said sheepishly.

"I can't wait to meet her," Rossi smiled and everyone went back to work.

Work returned to normal a few hours later, but of course as soon as it happens it is time to go.

"We'll see you tonight!" Spencer waved as he walked up to Chasen who picked him up.

Everyone waved goodbye not fully ready for tonight. 8pm rolled around and Chasen and Selene pulled up to Rossi's house.

Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw Reid step out of the jeep. He had dark red skinny jeans on and a black and white checkered coat on with a black beanie that had a brown puff on top. He was also wearing black heeled boots that had studs all the way down the back of them. They walked up to the door and were let in.

"Selene!!! You wore the coat we bought together!" Garcia smiled.

"Why wouldn't I sugar? It's cold out there," Selene grinned.

"Your accent kills me everytime," Garcia grinned.

"Your not the only one," Selene grinned and Chasen rolled his eyes.

"What can I say? I fell not only for your beauty, my beautiful queen," Chasen gently kissed Selene's cheek.

"Suure," Selene grinned.

"So you're Selene?" Rossi and the others walked up.

"That I am. It's a wonder to meet you," Selene couldn't help but smile.

"It's nice to have yet another Southern here as well," Hotch grinned and let a bit of his accent slip.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"You didn't tell us you had an accent!" Emily gasped.

"I don't let it show," Hotch shrugged and Selene smiled.

"Its a pleasure," Selene grinned and Hotch couldn't help but laugh.

Dinner went smoothly and so did the rest of the week.

It didn't take long for everyone to get used to the idea of Selene. It did wonders for Spencer's confidence and so they were content.

The End


End file.
